


I Do

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Norma bump into one another at a wedding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ezzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzie/gifts).



This is a special one for my friend, Ezzie (= Enjoy everyone. 

 

Norma sipped her champagne and watched as George sat next to his new wife, Kim. Why he ever invited her to his wedding, she will never know, especially after that awkward experience between the two. Maybe to make her jealous? Who knows, the rich were a complex people. She always knew he was fake, much like the rest of his sister, but Norma didn’t give a shit...hell, at least she got free booze out of the occasion. 

She arrived late and didn’t see anyone she knew. Maybe a few people looked familiar from her numerous trips to the grocery store and a few parents of teens that went to Norman’s school but no one was there that she was eager to jump up and force an awkward conversation with. That was until she looked across the room and set her sights on Alex Romero. If she had to admit it, she was so happy to see him, at least there was one person at the event that she could bask in utter resentment with. 

She reached into her clutch quickly to grab her compact mirror and checked her lipstick. Norma took pride in her appearance, for such a despised occasion, the bitch cleaned up nice. After running her finger over the perfectly shaded pair of red lips and tossing the blissfully tousled curls in her hair, she rose and stealthily snuck over to the back corner bar where she could tell Alex was hiding out from the festivities. 

Alex swiveled his head to the left to see the one woman he had been silently obsessing over for the past eight months and to his enjoyment she was wearing the sexiest strapless dress he’d ever laid his eyes one. Why was it that his stomach twisted in knots everytime he saw her? He was the town Sheriff for Christ’s sake! Alex knew he had to keep his wall up and his personality guarded. As much as he wanted Norma, he knew it could never happen. He let out a sigh once she stood in front of him. 

Norma let a sly grin grace her lips. “Alex” she greeted, nursing the bubbly drink in her hand. She knew she had to maintain a different, more devious persona around him. She acted this way mostly to push his buttons, because as stoic as the man was, Norma knew she could kill him with her behavior. 

“Norma” he returned, trying his damndest not to connect eyes with her. Those dazzling blue orbs were like an arrow to the heart. The minute she approached him, he felt his heart thump roughly in his chest. His hands were sweating so profusely, he thought his beer bottle would slip. 

She silently slipped onto the bar stool, staring Alex up and down from head to toe. Norma had to admit that he looked pretty attractive in that tuxedo. Who knew Sheriff Romero cleaned up so nicely? “So, what are you doing at a wedding? You don’t seem like the type to show up at such happy occasions”. 

“Very funny” he scoffed, taking a deep swig of his Budweiser. “I’m uh, I’m a friend of the bride”. 

She just nodded silently and ordered another drink, tossing half the glass back quickly before resuming her conversation. “I see. I’m not much of a wedding person myself, I just showed up because I like the free liquor” Norma explained as she chuckled to herself. 

Alex let a brief smile fall over his thin lips, he glanced at her, maybe for a little too long. “Yeah, I don’t really like occasions with a lot of people. Weddings, funerals, parties...not my thing” he admitted to her, asking the chipper bartender for another beer. 

Norma shifted, letting her cleavage show a bit more. “My philosophy is that it’s best to show up, say hello to the people you know, and then slip out incognito”. 

He wanted to comment, but his eyes were glued to her breasts. Alex knew it was wrong to look, but it just felt so right. “Uh...yeah, I don’t typically stick around for occasions like this” he cleared his throat, absentmindedly taking the seat beside her. 

“Well, I must say, the Sheriff cleans up pretty nice” she complimented. Norma was planning to let herself flirt to break his walls down, she knew she could have him whenever. Alex was practically in the palm of her hand and she was ready to milk it for all it was worth. 

Alex held onto his will, though he felt it slipping. He wanted her, he wanted Norma in a very bad way. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself” he muttered, refusing to let the rosey pink drift into his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he actually let the pronouncement leave his mouth. 

Norma just turned to him and flashed her most sensual smile. “Thanks, Alex.” She was used to getting complimented by men all the time, it was easy for her to maintain the control over him. 

“So, why are you here?” he asked, trying to get comfortable talking to her. If he liked her and something happened between the two, then he would have to talk to her. 

Norma leaned over, the grin not leaving her lips. “Mmm...I slept with the groomsman” she whispered in his ear, pulling away and sipping her glass. 

Her hot breath against his cheek drove him silently insane, he just wanted to entrap her in his strong arms and have his way with her, like he’d dreamt about a million times before. He would have vivid dreams of sleeping with Norma Bates and in his fantasy he was in complete control and it was always perfect. “Isn’t it a little awkward to be in attendance then?” he asked. 

She scoffed and sneered playfully. “Not in the slightest” she laughed. “It’s a little funny actually, I must be the only woman in this room that already knows what Kim is going to get on her wedding night” she tossed the last bit of her drink back. “And to be honest with you...it’s nothing to be in awe about” Norma laughed, slapping her hand down on the bar table. 

He watched her, laughing and having a good time. She looked absolutely angelic when she was actually happy. Alex loved the way the bridge of her nose scrunched up when she laughed or smiled really big. “So, the groom isn’t very good in bed?” he asked, joining in her laughter. 

Norma gazed up at him, her pupils hazy from the numerous glasses of champagne she had drank. “Not at all”. She got tired of playing with him after a while, the drinks coursing through her system and making her feel starved with desire. She rose from the stool all of a sudden, leaving her empty glass on the bar table. “Follow me” she exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. 

Alex felt his heart leap out of his chest. He show the desire in Norma’s eyes, he just couldn’t believe it was happening. He gave up and followed her through the crowded banquet room, pushing through guests and family members until the two made it out to the hallway. It was vacant, just the two of them now standing a mere few inches apart. He piped up, his voice gruff with arousal and want. “Norma…” he began. 

She shushed him and glanced behind his frame. Norma thanked her lucky stars when she saw a closet behind him. She reached behind and opened the door, playfully pushing Alex inside. 

It all happened so much, Alex wasn’t sure how to feel. “Norma, I really don’t think this is -”. But Norma wouldn’t let him finish his sentence. “I promise you, you’ll thank me later” she giggled sinfully. She reached her hands out and framed him face, leaning forward and finally kissing him. Alex put up no fight, he just wrapped his arms tightly around her wait. She reached a free hand backwards to lock the door to the closet. 

Alex pushed her forcefully against the door and reached down to caress her leg, loving the feel of her warm skin. Norma rested her head against the door and let him leave a trail of kisses down her neck. He was allowing himself to want her, to finally do the things he longed to do to her for months. Norma let her hands dip down below and get to work at undoing his belt. 

He didn't want her to have control or dominance over him but it just felt so damn good. She finally reached a hand in his pants and pulled out his rock solid length. Norma laughed sinfully as she looked down, she silently sank down on her knees and looked up at him with her lip caught between her teeth. She let her hand form a firm grasp around his cock, leaning in to suck him off. The moment he felt her warm tongue touch the tip of his length, he almost moaned aloud. Instead he let his hand fall into the back of her hair, gripping as she bobbed back and fourth. 

“God” he groaned, as her lips and tongue swirled on him. Norma moaned as she sucked on him, going faster and faster each time he let out a groan of pleasure. She released her mouth from him and started jerking him off. “Do you like that?” she moaned, watching his facial expressions as she slid her hand back and fourth. 

He couldn't take it anymore, Alex needed to be inside her. He reached down and tugged her up to him, she let out a moan of desire at his power over her. He twisted around so she was against the wall now. He hitched her skirt up and pulled her panties down. Before going any further, he leaned in and slammed his mouth down onto her own, twisting tongues. 

Norma reached forward, grasping him again, but Alex swatted her hand away gently. He grabbed himself and thrust into her with force and pent up desire. She broke the kiss, dropping her head against the wall and feeling every inch of him inside her. “Jesus, Alex” she groaned, gripping his shoulders. 

He lifted her legs while inside of her and wrapped them tight around his bare waist. Alex leaned his head against her shoulder, groaning her name in undecodable gibberish. Norma rubbed the back of his head as he grinded their hips together. “You’re so wet” he groaned into her skin, thrusting harder. 

Norma pushed her hips back, wanting to turn it into a battle. “Harder” she demanded, tightening her grip on him. He obeyed with no complaint, guiding himself deeper inside of her. “Come for me, Norma” he moaned in her ear. 

Once she felt his hot breath in her ear, she was done for. “Yes Alex! Oh!” she sputtered, letting herself go for him. Her heat engulfed around him was too much to handle. “Fuck Norma” he muttered, squirting into her, white hot juices finding their way inside her. 

They broke from one another, re-adjusting and re-zipping. The two looked at each other once they were decent. Norma gazed at him, in utter awe of his sexual prowess. “You wanna go back to my place and try for round two?” she asked, biting her bottom lip again. 

“Is that a question?”.


End file.
